Super Sayian Forms and Multiplyers
False Super Saiyan-A form that is kind of a modified kaioken.Goku used this form on Lord Slug to stop his evil ways. Super Saiyan-the Super Sayian form is a advanced transformation a person achieves when they get in a fit of rage.For example,Goku obtained this form when Frieza killed Krillin and then Goku got into a fit of rage.This kind of power multiplies the users power by 50 times. Accended Super Saiyan-Accended Super Saiyan is an advanced form of the regular Super Saiyan transformation.Its power increases drumatically,but cuts down a lot of ki.The users mucels get more bulkier,the hair is more sharper,and the aura is more firey looking.We don`t know the actual multiplier,but we do know that it`s stronger than a Super Saiyan.Vegeta is the first one to use this transformation,when he fought against Semi-Perfect Cell. Ultra Super Saiyan-Ultra Super Saiyan is a form that pushes the Super Saiyan form to it`s final limit.The appearence is shown to have even more spikier hair and larger mucles than an Aceended Super Saiyan.The weakness for this transformation is that it decreases the users speed drastically.Trunks is the first one to use this form.He used it against Perfect Cell,but he lost due to the transformation`s speed decrease. Full Power Super Saiyan-This Super Saiyan transformation is not an advanced transformation,but is rather the complete mastery of the basic Super Saiyan form.This form is just as the same as the basic Super Saiyan form(still the 50 times boost),but it has very less ki decrease(which means the user can last for days in the form) and no persionallity change.Goku and Gohan are the first ones to master their own basic Super Saiyan form,when goku found out the weaknesses of the two other forms(Accended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan). Super Vegeta-Vegeta`s version of Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan-A level of Super Saiyan a user uses to transform basically,without drawbacks.Broly is the only known one to use this transformation.This form is very rare and it has unlimited speed and stanima. Super Mira-in Dragon Ball Heroes,This is Mira`s version of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2-This form is a powerful form that a user starts putting in unlimited energy in their basic Super Saiyan form.This form was first used by Gohan when seeing all of his friends(including Android 16)getting killed by the hands of Cell and his little Cell Jr.s.Then,Gohan got tired of watching his friends die and turns Super Saiyan 2 by a fit of rage.Super Saiyan 2 multiplies the users base power by 100 times(twice the power of a regular Super Sayian.The hair gets more spikier and the user is surrounded with a lighting aura. Super Vegeta 2-Vegeta`s version of Super Saiyan 2. Legendary Super Saiyan 2-Broly`s Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with his Super Saiyan 2 powers. Super Saiyan 3-A Super Saiyan form that surpasses it`s other premature levels(Super Saiyan 1 and 2).This form is similar to Super Saiyan 2,with the same kind of electric aura,but the hair goes past the users waist and the eyebrows dissappear.This power of Super Saiyan multiplies the users power 400 times their base form(4 times Super Saiyan 2).Goku is the first one to use the form after training in the other world for 7 years and used it against majin buu.Goku was far above Buu`s level and Goku kinda had fun toying with Buu.This form drains a lot of energy,and the user has to use 100% of their ki to keep the form no matter what it takes. Super Vegeta 3-Vegeta`s version of Super Saiyan 3. Legendary Super Saiyan 3-Broly`s Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with his Super Saiyan 3 powers.He first achieved this form by a massive zenkai. Super Saiyan 4-This form is the last and final form of an unfused saiyan.How to achieve it is to become Super Saiyan with a tail,then look at the moon,and now,the user a Golden Great Ape.Once the user gains control over the form,the user becomes a Super Saiyan 4.The user is covered with red hair all over the limbs and body,the users persionality changes to a playful persionallity,and the hair changes any color it wants.For example,Goku wanted it to be black again.Goku is the first to use this form.He used it against Baby Vegeta and completly outclassed Baby Vegeta By a very wide margin.The power of a Super Saiyan 4 multiplies the users base by 4000 times(10 times greater than Super Saiyan 3). Legendary Super Saiyan 4-Broly`s Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with his Super Saiyan 4 powers Super Saiyan 5-The last and final basic level of Super Saiyan levels.The users fur changes from red to white,and the users hair and tail also become white,too.the hair grows longer than the users waist.the multiplier is unknown for this transformation,but it gave Goku the power to surpass Xicor.How to achieve it is also unknown.Goku is the first to achieve the form.He used the form to battle Xicor.With the massive power increase that Goku as gained,Xicor was no match for Goku as a Super Saiyan 5. Legendary Super Saiyan 5-Broly`s Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with his Super Saiyan 5 powers. Super Saiyan God-This form is a unique form when 6 pure-hearted saiyans stand togethor in a curcle and give all their energy to the host.Goku was the first to achieve the form.He used it to battle Lord Beerus,but still was no match for the God of Destruction.The multiplier of this form is 20,000,000,000 times the base form.The user still looks like his or her base form,but his or her eyes and hair are red now,and the user is skinnier. Saiyan Beyond God-A state that when a user masters their Super Saiyan God powers,then absorb it in their base forms.Goku and Vegeta are the only ones that that kind of power. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan-This form is achieved by mastering the Super Saiyan God powers in your base form,then turn into a Super Saiyan.The form still looks like a regular Super Saiyan,but the hair is blue,the body is skinnier,and the aura is a firey blue.Goku and Vegeta are the first known ones to use this form.It multiplies the users base form by 1,000,000,000,000 times(50 times Super Saiyan God).